


Never Forget

by AllysonDark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Octaven, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU, The 100 Femslash, and I have big plans, i just really wanted this, this should be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllysonDark/pseuds/AllysonDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright guys, this is something I've spent some time thinking about and I really started putting my heart into it when it got my friend feeling better, so this is a work that's come to full bloom in a matter of days. This takes a lot of material from both shows and I'm very excited for this!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, this is something I've spent some time thinking about and I really started putting my heart into it when it got my friend feeling better, so this is a work that's come to full bloom in a matter of days. This takes a lot of material from both shows and I'm very excited for this!

_A young girl, with dark locks and even darker eyes stands behind her father’s legs, clutching at the fabric of his slacks as he speaks to a tall man in a lab coat. They’re both smiling, heads nodding as they speak of experiments and lab equipment. The little girl is ready to leave when another appears, this one is slightly smaller, with bright blue eyes and hair as bright as a Pikachu’s fur._

_“Papa, papa!” The blonde child cries as she runs into the room, her mother chasing after her. “I wanna meet our new friends too!” The little girl yells excitedly as she clings to her father’s lab coat._

_“Clarke, honey, you need to let your father do his work.” The woman speaks as she comes to stand next to her husband and pouting daughter. “I’m sorry about her, Miguel, she’s just excited that we’ll be having some company.”_

_Miguel chuckles softly and shakes his head, kneeling down to look Clarke in the eyes. “I’m Miguel, what’s your name?” He asks softly, holding out a hand while his own daughter peeks around him to watch._

_The blonde brightens up again before latching onto his outstretched hand with his own. “I’m Clarke, Clarke Griffin!” She says proudly, smiling at the man. “Who is that behind you?”_

_It is his turn to smile as he turns slightly to catch his daughter’s eye. “Come and say hello, Blackbird.” He murmurs to his little one who nods slightly._

_“I’m Raven.” The girl speaks, pushing her hair from her face as she moves from behind her father, extending a hand to the blonde in front of her. “Raven Reyes.”_

_Clarke grins and forgoes the handshake, all but tackling the other girl as she hugs her. “We’re going to be best friends, Raven, just wait!”_

Raven sighs softly as she watches her friend finish up with her mother, kissing the woman’s cheek before skipping over to the bench that the brunette was perched on. “What’d she say?” She asks softly, glancing up at the blonde, brows raised.

“She said we could go, as long as we take Kit with us.” Clarke says with a smile, hands on her hips. “So, that leaves only one question unanswered.” She smirks, a brow raised at her friend.

“And what would be?” Raven asks, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her overly excitable friend.

“Are you, Raven Reyes, ready to explore the mountains of Arkadia and find some pokémon?” Clarke asks, grinning wider at the other young trainer.

Raven really does roll her eyes this time, pushing herself off the bench, shaking her head at the shorter girl. “Clarke, I’ve been ready for two years, we’re nearly ten, we should be able to go off on our own and find pokémon for ourselves before we go to choose our starters.” She says, sounding both bored and annoyed. “Why do we need Kit to baby sit us?”

Clarke shrugs slightly, running a hand through her hair nervously, the same way she had been doing ever since she had become friends with the reckless brunette. “I think my mom just worries about us, better to be safe than sorry, right?” She asks, her brow furrowing.

The Latina lets out a frustrated huff but nods slightly. “Yeah, yeah, just call Kit so we can get this show on the road?” She mutters as she rakes her hands through her hair to pull it up into a high pony tail, which she tucks into her cap.

Clarke opens her mouth to protest but shuts it for a moment, thinking about her options, figuring that if she argued she would just make her friend angry to the point that she would run off as she had in the past. “Alright.” She replies softly before cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify the strong whistle she produces after.

There’s a soft cry that rings through the air before there’s a flash of blue through the air, a large Ninetales sitting in front of them with an excited look on her face. She knew that whenever Clarke whistled like that, they were going on an adventure. “Hey Kit.” Clarke coos, scratching the icy fur of the rare creature.

Kitsune, Kit for short, had been with Clarke since she was a small child, after her mother had rescued her from Team Flare, a group of villains that had a habit of stealing pokémon for their own uses. Abby had tried to take the young Vulpix to her home on the Alolan mountains, but Kit had refused and instead grew up alongside Clarke.

“Alright, now that our sitter is here, can we get going to Mount Weather?” Raven asks, tapping her foot impatiently. “I want to see if we can catch something with the pokéballs your father gave us.”

“Would you just have some patience Rae?” Clarke huffs, before shaking her head. She makes sure she has everything she needs in her pack before settling it back over her shoulders, tugging her own cap on, her having the symbol of her father’s lab on the front. “Come on.”

She nods her head and Kit starts to follow her, leaving Raven to jog to catch up, falling in stride with her friend for the silent walk to the mountain’s base. When they reached the trail, Clarke made them stop, handing Raven a bottle of water and a small baggie of snacks, taking her own and sitting down on a bench posted next to the trail.

Raven doesn’t argue this time but settles next to the blonde, enjoying the snack of homemade trail mix, sipping on the water occasionally. “I’m sorry that I’ve been a pain in the ass lately, I just really want to be a pokémon trainer…”

Clarke nods slightly, holding out a handful of the trail mix to Kit, letting the pokémon eat the snack before replying. “I get it Raven, I do, we’ve been friends for two years.” She smiles softly, pouring some water out for Kit. “Just, try to relax, we’ll get there.”

The brunette sighs softly, leaning her head against her friend’s shoulder. “You don’t even want to be an actual trainer, so why do you put up with me?” She asks quietly, watching the breeze blow through the leaves.

Clarke chuckles lowly, moving to take her friend’s hand, squeezing gently. “You were my first friend, no one wanted to hang out with the weird daughter of Professor and Doctor Griffin, but you just smiled and let me ramble and befriend you and you stood up for me all the time…I just don’t see it as putting up with you, you’re my family Rae, I’ll follow you to the ends of the earth.”

Raven found herself blinking away moisture from her eyes as she nods once, smiling to herself. “You’re such a sap, Griffin.” She says, her voice a little thick. It was still strange to her, having someone other than her father to care about her.

“You love me.” The blonde retorts, pressing a kiss to soft chocolate locks. “Now, why don’t we really get this show on the road?”

Raven laughs at that but gets up from the bench, wiping her face discreetly before grinning at the other girl. “Alright, let’s go catch some pokémon!”

The hike up the mountain proved easy enough as they followed the path that many used for trade, travel and even just an everyday stroll. IT wasn’t until Raven insisted on diverging from the smooth dirt, that things started to go awry.

“Raven, I think we should turn back…” Clarke muttered, a hand fisted in Kit’s baby blue fur, enjoying the cool air that seemed to radiate around the large pokémon. “I think we’re lost…”

“We’re not lost.” Raven assures as she moves around to a small Cliffside that overlooked the valley. “Even if we were, it’s not like Kit couldn’t find the path again.” She waves off the fact that they could potentially not make it home and instead took in the sights.

“Look at all the pokémon down there!” Clarke exclaims as she reaches the edge, standing next to her friend.

“And you wanted to stay on the path.” Raven chuckles softly, eyes scanning the area to find a way down. “I think we can climb down over there.” She says, pointing to a slight slope in the other side of the bluff.

“I don’t know; it doesn’t look too safe.” The blonde replies, her brow furrowed as she moves to inspect the beginning of the decline in the rock wall. “It really doesn’t look stable…maybe if we go back we can find a better way down.”

“Come on, Griffin, we have a fox pokémon who can use telekinesis, it’s not like Kit would let us fall.” Raven scoffs, rolling her eyes as she looks over at the pokémon in question, tilting her head to the side. “Isn’t that right, Kit?”

Kit lets out a soft yip, tipping its head down before looking over at Clarke. “She’s only just started learning that ability Raven, we can’t rely on that.” The blonde replies, feelings of worry seeming to roll off the fox.

“You’ve got to stop playing it safe, the only way to live is without fearlessly and without regrets.” Raven says, her jaw set as she echoes her mother’s famous words as she moved to start her descent into the valley. “Stay here if you’re too scared.”

Clarke sighs, exchanging a look with Kit before nodding. “Kit, I know you’re faster than us and a lot more agile, why don’t you go wait for us at the bottom and just keep an eye out and do your best, okay?” She murmurs, scratching behind the pokémon’s large ears.

Kit nods her head, understanding flashing in oceanic eyes before the pokémon is darting down the side of the cliff.  Clarke waits until the fox is settled on the grass below before following after her slowly, glancing down at the brunette who was several feet below her.

Everything seemed to be going fine, they were about half way down the side of the bluff when they heard it, there was a soft growl before the Gible all but blew from its next which seemed to be a tunnel into the rock face itself.

The cry of the Gible echoed through the air as it latched itself onto Raven’s arm, causing the already startled girl to lose her grip, tumbling down the rocks. “Raven!” Clarke screamed, unable to do anything but do her best to move down the bluff quickly. “Kit, do something!”

Kit cried out as she focused on the falling brunette and her eyes and body seeming to glow red as she caught Raven with her telekinesis. Clarke smiled, despite the terror that thrummed through her body as she got closer to the ground, watching the fox start to lower their friend toward the grass.

The Ninetales let out a soft cry as if to apologize as her power started to flicker, the red light surrounding Kit and Raven fading until it was nothing, leaving Kit collapsed in the grass and Raven plummeting to the ground, the Gible still in her grasp.

“No!” Clarke shouted as she scrambled to reach the ground. As soon as her feet hit the grass she ran to Raven’s unconscious body. “No, no this can’t be happening.” She whispered as she made herself calm down enough to check that her friend was still breathing, that her heart was still beating in her chest.

The brunette had some scrapes along her arms and legs and blood dripping from the side of her head, but nothing else seemed to be out of place. After Clarke had torn a strip of cloth from her shirt to wrap around Raven’s head, she then moved to Kit, pulling a bottle of potion from her bag, feeding it to the pokémon. “I need you to carry Raven back to town, take her to the hospital.” She says as soon as Kit is mobile.

It takes a few tries but she finally manages to settle Raven’s small frame onto Kit’s back, securing her onto the fox using their belts. “Okay, take her to mom, she’ll know what to do, I’ll right behind you.” She says, resting her forehead against soft blue fur for a moment before moving to press a kiss to Raven’s forehead. “Please be okay…”

Clarke steps back to allow Kit to take off at a steady speed, waiting until their out of sight to take a moment to cry, allowing herself to be the child that she is. “Pull yourself together.” She murmurs, grabbing her pack before following after her friends.

She’s stopped by a soft tug against the bottom of her pack, turning to find the Gible from earlier attached to it. She could tell it was wounded and though tempted to shove it away, to blame it for Raven’s injuries, she couldn’t leave it. She sighs softly and starts to empty out some of the things she doesn’t need from her pack, stuffing the important things into her pockets, she allows the creature to crawl into it.

“You better behave this time.” She murmurs as she hefts the pack up, the horns and dorsal fin of the pokemon poking out from the unzipped portion. She gets it onto her bag, never more thankful for having to help her mother with the heavy lifting around the lab as she starts to walk, the surely thirty pounds of pokémon on her back making her wonder if this was worth.

It is dark by the time she reaches the edge of town, tired, hungry and out of breath, she’s covered in scrapes and dirt but she can’t be bothered to care as she finds a nearby store and stumbles into it. “May I use your phone?” She asks the clerk who seems to be unfazed by the girl’s condition.

He just nods to the phone on the wall and goes back to his business, leaving Clarke to stand on her toes to reach the receiver and the buttons. She decides on just a simple voice call, not wanting her already worried parents to freak out over the minor injuries she sported.

The phone rings and rings and just as she’s about to give up, her father answers the phone sounding stressed. _“This is Professor Jake Griffin, how can I help you?”_ He says through the connection, the sound of his voice enough to send Clarke into a fit of tears.

“Papa…” She sobs into the phone, ignoring the sting as they roll across tender skin. “Papa, come get me…”

 _“Clarke? Oh my gosh I’m so glad your safe, we sent people to go and look for you, where are you now?”_ He asks, relief and worry washing through the connection.

The girl has to take a moment to look around the shop, rubbing moisture from her eyes until she finds the name scrawled across the counter. “I’m at The Dropship, it’s a store…” She sniffles, her hands clutching with a white knuckled grip.

 _“I’ll be there soon, stay there, don’t talk to anyone, I love you Princess.”_ Jake says and Clarke can hear ruffling in the background and the sound of car keys.

“I love you too, papa.” She says thickly, frowning when the connection ends. She replaces it in its proper place before going to sit on the bench out front, ignoring the way people looked at her as she wiped her face on her torn shirt.

It’s only a matter of about fifteen minutes before Jake shows up, all but flying out of the car to scoop his daughter off the bench, unfazed by the extra weight in her pack. “Oh sweetheart, I’m so glad you’re safe, when Kit came back with just Raven we feared the worst…”

Clarke clings to her father, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry, I should never have listened to Raven, I knew better and now she’s hurt and everyone is worried and I…everyone must hate me!” She sobs, burying her face into Jake’s shoulder, her entire body shaking.

“Oh no honey, no one hates you, Clarke accidents happen.” He says, setting the little girl on the ground, kneeling to look his daughter in the eye. “Raven is okay, she’s in the hospital sleeping, she should heal up pretty nicely.”

Clarke nods, scrubbing at the tears that refuse to stop as the pokémon in her pack finally starts to stir with a soft murmur of _Gible,_ as it pokes its head out. “Why is there a Gible in your backpack?” Jake asks, a soft chuckle in his voice.

“He’s the reason Raven fell…but he was hurt too and I couldn’t leave him…” She defends, even taking a step away from her father, afraid he might take the hurt pokémon away.

“You did the right thing, come on let’s get you two home.” Jake murmurs, though Clarke can tell he’s slightly upset at the discovery of the creature. They’re ushered into the car and brought home, where Clarke is cleaned up and Gible is sent to do the same.

“I want to see Raven…” Clarke mumbles as her father carries her to her bedroom. She still hadn’t seen her mother, which meant she was still at the hospital, which worried the young blonde.

“She’s sleeping, just like you should be, we can visit her tomorrow, okay?” Jake responds, shouldering open the girl’s room. “We can’t have you exhausted when you see your best friend, now can we?”

Clarke can tell he’s hiding something and fears it has something to do with the call he had received while she was in the bath. “If something really bad happened, you would tell me, right?” She asks, her lip quivering as she stares up at her father.

“Of course I would, don’t worry, Raven is going to be okay.” He says, though there is a sadness in his gaze that doesn’t have Clarke quite convinced.

She doesn’t know what to do other than allow her father to tuck her in, her eyes glued to the glow in the dark stars that are stuck to her ceiling. All she can think about is how Raven is hurt and no one is telling her anything and how it is all her fault. If she had just put her foot down, Raven might be next to her, murmuring stories of a mechanic and her best friend the doctor.

Morning doesn’t come fast enough and even though her body protests, Clarke forces herself out of bed, determined to see her friend, regardless of lack of sleep. She gets ready quietly and tiptoes downstairs, finding her mother and father sitting at the kitchen counter, talking in hushed tones. Clarke moves slowly, her bare feet not making a sound as she leans against the wall separating the kitchen from the living room.

“She’s going to be okay, but I’m not sure if she’ll be able to walk without assistance.” Abby says softly, running a hand through her hair. “When she fell, it seems she landed on her back, but the injury was mostly to the lumbar region, which resulted in partial paralysis, she can’t feel anything below the knee on her left leg.”

Jake lets out a sigh, rubbing his face. “How are we going to tell Clarke?” He asks softly, knowing it will break his daughters heart knowing that Raven may never live a normal life again.

“You don’t have to tell me…” Clarke calls out, still hiding on the other side of the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest. “It’s all my fault...”

Her parents are next to her in moments, both holding her close as she sobs. “Clarke, accidents happen, this is no one’s fault.” Abby murmurs, pressing a kiss to her daughter’s head. “Don’t blame yourself.”

Clarke tries not to feel the way she does, but she can’t help but feel that this was her fault, that her friend would altered forever because she hadn’t had the backbone to stand up to her friend. Even as she stepped into Raven’s room, she knew she would never stop hating herself for this.

“I’m so sorry.” Is the first thing out of both children’s mouths upon seeing the other and soon they’re both in tears, Clarke carefully crawling into the hospital bed with her friend, clinging to her, chanting apologies like prayers, hoping that maybe one day this would all be okay.


End file.
